<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacking a Lunchtime Interlude by Ethanol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742256">Lacking a Lunchtime Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol'>Ethanol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fang - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, they're good friends, trust me - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shioriko has certain issues that come most problematic during lunchtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mifune Shioriko/Nakasu Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacking a Lunchtime Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low growl stuttered the fluid motions of a pen. Shioriko clicked her tongue, leaning back on her chair. She turned to the window, watching birds fly by, casting their shadow under the midday sun. The bell would ring soon. Her eyes dart to the wall clock, silently cursing at the student council paperwork stealing the minutes off her time.</p><p>Shioriko heaved a sigh, straightening her back toward the desk. She can always wait until she returned home. Another grumble was met with her forceful disregard, the dull ache took a moment longer to ignore.</p><p>A slam sent her eyes up the club reports and across the room. Without so much as a knock on the door, Kasumi announced her entrance with bold steps into the student council room.</p><p>“Shioko!” She called out with a grin. Shioriko sighed, settling her pen. She knew enough from prior visits that no work would be done with this particular individual around.</p><p>Resigning herself to fate, she moved away from the desk. The loud Kasumi Nakasu will be a good distraction to her situation. “Yes, Nakasu?”</p><p>“It’s just Kasumin! Say it with me, Ka-“ Her lips stayed, waiting for the other to continue. Shioriko stared, her eyebrows knitted close. When it seemed Kasumi wouldn’t budge, she could only sigh.</p><p>“Kasumi,” she finally breathed in defeat. Kasumi narrowed her gaze but looked happy otherwise.</p><p>“Nijigaku’s best and cutest idol!” Kasumi embellished, bowing curtly as if in front of an audience. The dull pain in a certain part of her body was comparatively less to the growing ache in her head.</p><p>“Is there any reason in particular for your visit, Nakasu?” There was an accentuation in her name. Kasumi grumbled, but continued despite the biting tone with her name.</p><p>“The girls were worried that they didn’t see you in the cafeteria. You eating alone in here or what?” The nosey first year walked closer, inspecting Shioriko’s desk. Nothing but paperwork decorated the fine woodwork. “Shioko must be a quick eater to have cleaned up and be back at it.”</p><p>“The others were worried?” Shioriko perked her brows at the thought. She was only a recent addition, despite her regretful stance against the club in the past. Before Kasumi could catch her question, she coughed, staring up at the approaching first year. “I appreciate the concern, but there’s nothing to be worried about.”</p><p>“Sooo,” Kasumi hummed, her hands behind her back. “You ate?”</p><p>When Shioriko failed to reply immediately, she skipped closer, her lips stretching to a grin. “Did you, Shioko?”</p><p>Shioriko seeped a quick breath, her eye twitched at the nickname. “I assure you Nakasu, I am fine-“</p><p>A loud growl cut her speech. She looked up, telling immediately that Kasumi had heard. Heat rushed to her face as she quickly spun the chair to the window, hiding herself with the seat.</p><p>“Was that... Was that you?” Kasumi spoke slowly. When Shioriko kept silent, she pressed on. “I mean, the toilets aren’t far away-“</p><p>“That’s not what this is!” Shioriko whirred back, snapping at her. A fierce heat rolled off her cheeks. “I haven’t eaten yet!”</p><p>Silence trailed after her outburst. She leaned against the seat, glaring at Kasumi who could only blink in shock.</p><p>“There’s still time, you know?” She finally responded, pointing to the wall clock. “You could buy something quick at the cafeteria and wolf it down before the bell rings. If you’re conscious about that, then you could eat in the club room.”</p><p>Shioriko shook her head, glancing out to the window. Students were returning from a short commute, likely from a lunch out. “That’s not the issue here, Nakasu.”</p><p>“Then what is it? Also, it’s Kasumin!” She stomped on the floor theatrically . Shioriko mulled her thoughts over, stealing glances at taffy pink.</p><p>Then, a long sigh. Shioriko slumped against the chair, facing away. “I can’t eat fast.”</p><p>Kasumi blinked, confused. “As in, you’re too much of a princess to eat quick or-“</p><p>“Another string of senseless babble and I’ll throw you out the room, Nakasu,” Shioriko interjected, her tone a temporary sharpness before falling back to her dilemma. “It’s dangerous for me to eat so haphazardly.”</p><p>Kasumi leaned on the desk, her face one of continued confusion. Her gaze settled on Shioriko, forcing her to glance away. “You afraid of choking?" A glare sent a shiver up her spine. “People can be scared of that, Shioko. Kasumin just wants to cover her bases.”</p><p>Shioriko rolled her eyes, the dull ache in her stomach prevailing over the frustration. In turn, that left her more frustrated. “If you’d let me finish, then I can explain that if I eat too quickly, I will most likely hurt myself.”</p><p>“Hurt how?”</p><p>She sighed at the question, answering it without a single word. It wouldn’t take any as she only made her struggles apparent through parted lips, showcasing her teeth. Most importantly, her fang.</p><p>“If I eat too quickly, I’ll cut my lower lip, gums, and tongue."</p><p>Kasumi stood stunned, taken aback by the information, but mainly from the fact Shioriko willingly said it.</p><p>It took her a moment to moisten her lips, but it was a breather to form her response. “Do you have lunch with you now?"</p><p>“Yes,” Shioriko answered, but her head shook slow. “However, student council work stole too much time. I'm afraid I'll have to eat my lunch after school."</p><p>"But we have practice later! You might collapse from being too hungry, Shioko!"</p><p>Shioriko rolled her shoulders, idly fixing pens on her desk. "One missed lunch will not render me completely useless, Nakasu."</p><p>Kasumi huffed, exasperated at the stubborn demeanor. Her glare was matched with an unmoving gaze. Her mouth hung open, unsure of her approach. The silence grew tense, broken moments later by one of them.</p><p>"Let the others know that I was simply tied up with student council work and they don't need to worry." Shioriko was first to speak, her words doing nothing to lighten the air in the room. Kasumi blinked at her words, raising a brow.</p><p>"You want Kasumin to lie?" she countered, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It wasn't a lie, Nakasu. As you can see, the club reports on my desk-"</p><p>"Kasumin means the part where they don't need to worry."</p><p>The interjection halted Shioriko's words. Guilt took root once Kasumi's words sank in. Added with the emptiness of her stomach, she couldn't help but frown at the sensation.</p><p>Her throat felt dry, and the silence helped none in swallowing the cup of water on her desk.</p><p>"The bell will ring soon," she spoke quietly, lifting her lips away from the flawless ceramic. "You have science on the other side of campus, correct?"</p><p>"Shioko-"</p><p>"The bell will ring soon, I suggest you move now," she said with a tone of finality, her eyes darting back down to the desk. "I'll see you at practice, Nakasu."</p><p>Kasumi met her eyes, but she knew further conversation would be fruitless. She stepped to the door, sparing one last look at the girl rooted to her seat. When the silence seemed determinate, she spoke.</p><p>"Shioko."</p><p>The nickname brought out a tired sigh, her eyes flicking up. "Yes?"</p><p>"What's your favorite flavor of bread?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"What kind of bread do you like?" Kasumi asked again, her tone raised. Shioriko took a breath to scold, but the firm look in Kasumi's eyes stole the words in her throat. She was unsure why, but her planned retort wilted into a mumbled honesty.</p><p>"I suppose something with spice like cinnamon. What of it, Nakasu?" Their gazes locked, but she could read nothing behind the intensive stare. Then, Kasumi broke out into a smile, opening the door.</p><p>"All right! See you at practice, Shioko!" The sudden spring in her voice stunned Shioriko, but before she could ask Kasumi was already out the door, shutting it behind her.</p><p>Shioriko remained speechless as the echo rang around the room. Her eyes remained on the spot where Kasumi was at mere moments ago. She knew it to be typical, as the first year now clubmate insisted to occupy her quiet work hours with her presence.</p><p>She shook her thoughts away, focusing back on the club reports on her desk. As her stomach complained beneath her, water could only stave the dull ache for so long. She silently wondered if finishing all her work would leave her free tomorrow. After all, this wasn't the first time her duties had left her hungry throughout the afternoon.</p><p>Shioriko bit her bottom lip, focused on the familiar prick felt from her canine as she worked.</p>
<hr/><p>With the sudden influx of club reports, the next day was no different. Shioriko narrowed her gaze at the small stack of papers on the "in" tray of the student council room. She breathed a sigh, reclining on her seat. Eyes flickered up to the wall clock, its hands a stinging reminder of her carelessness.</p><p>Yesterday had been a difficult afternoon, and she showed her exhaustion after practice. Excusing it due to her student council duties proved a good deflector to the other members of the Idol club, and she learned to not mind the stare Kasumi was giving across the room.</p><p>As the thought of her crossed Shioriko's mind, the door swung open, hitting the wall. "Shioko!"</p><p>She dropped her pen, tempted to just outright ignore Kasumi. Remembering the disaster that was her first attempt of that idea, she simply sighed and looked up. Sighing seemed to be an automatic response towards her at this point. "Ah, Nakasu. Your timing is impeccable."</p><p>Kasumi grinned, shutting the door behind her. "Right, right? Does that mean Shioko can't stand to be away from Kasumin's presence?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest, no."</p><p>She stomped her feet over to Shioriko's desk. With willed ignorance, Shioriko resumed her work, a frown now present on her face.</p><p>"Someone's cranky today," Kasumi remarked, giggling to herself. "Someone forgot to eat their morning toast or something?"</p><p>"I assure you I had breakfast, Nakasu. I don't typically see myself rushing in the morning commute due to oversleeping." Shioriko chanced a look up at her, shooting a quick glare. Kasumi huffed, stopping just across the desk.</p><p>"Did you eat lunch, though?" When her question disrupted the fine movements of Shioriko's pen, she grinned. "Kasumin and the others didn't see you at the cafeteria again."</p><p>With the information exposed, Shioriko found it futile to lie. Her eyes softened under the returned gaze, setting the pen back down. "Did you tell the others?"</p><p>Her words left with a loaded breath, anxious at the silence that followed. Kasumi smiled, letting out a hum. "Nope! Your secret is safe with Kasumin, Shioko!"</p><p>Shioriko blinked, air escaping her lungs in relief. She could only relax for a moment before a grin returned to Kasumi's face. A familiar one that was anything but good.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked, her voice strained. Ash brown hair swayed daintily when Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. If you want Kasumin to keep her lips sealed, you will have to do a little something for me, Shioko."</p><p>She was right to be worried. Shioriko bit her lip, looking away. "And what is this condition you have in mind, Nakasu?"</p><p>"It's Kasumin!" She stomped her foot, her hands unraveling behind her back. "And, Kasumin will keep your secret safe if you eat this!"</p><p>Shioriko had just now noticed the object behind her back. Before she could protest, it landed with a thud on her desk. Luckily no club report was crushed under the basket.</p><p>She performed a double take, eyeing it down. "What's this basket?"</p><p>Kasumi only laughed, her signature chuckles of mischief only succeeded in increasing Shioriko's worry. "<em>Kufufu. </em>Open it and find out, Shioko."</p><p>Without a choice, Shioriko sighed as she flipped the cover of the basket. It was the scent that met her first before the sight spurred a low growl from her stomach. Her cheeks tinged red as she peered in the basket of bread. "What is all this?"</p><p>"Well, you said that you can't eat fast because of your fang, right? On the way home, Kasumin had this great idea that you could try." Kasumi reminisced on her recent memories at home. Shioriko could tell it was one of difficulty. "Kasumin had to read a lot about sponge bread and then Kasumin ran out of flour, but it turned out successful like always!"</p><p>Shioriko reached in the basket, taking out one of the bread rolls. It felt soft in her hand, but the roll was firm. For all of Kasumi's tendency to be loud, she was a wonder in baking. Light gleamed off the flawless surface of the bread, its scent mouthwatering.</p><p>Amidst her amazement, the sudden gasp almost saw her drop the precious roll.</p><p>"Ah! Kasumin had to deliver my homework to the staff room!" Shioriko watched her run to the door, their eyes meeting when Kasumi whipped her head back around. "Bring the basket back during practice, Shioko!"</p><p>Before Shioriko could say anything, Kasumi was out the door, frantic footsteps echoing into silence down the hall. Her eyes turned back down at the bread roll in her hands, hovering it close to her mouth. With one last look at the door to be safe, she took a small bite at the pastry.</p><p>Then, another bite. And another. Shioriko bit quickly into the bread roll, stopping halfway in fear when she realized. She brought it away from her, a free hand touching her bottom lip.</p><p>No pain. Shioriko looked back at Kasumi's bread roll, understanding why.</p><p>She smiled, then resumed in wolfing down the bread roll. The soft texture as she chewed was delightful, but it held a certain firmness that ensured her teeth could sink deep into the bread. Added with how large each roll was, her fang could only dent the pastry.</p><p>Shioriko finished the bread roll in her hand, then quickly indulged in another, humming at the satisfied sensation in her stomach. There was a certain scent in the bread that made her smile at every bite, and her tastes could confirm it.</p><p>The bread rolls were made with cinnamon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello demons its me yo boy</p><p>i thought this would be a fun to make real quick. i had a conversation with a friend about how they dont give shioriko too many flaws (or maybe they did, im still at chapter 9 in the sifas story) so i thought id make one with her most defining feature, her fang^tm</p><p>hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>